The Dragoborn Comes
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is about my Dunmer Persephone and she's adopted by Vilkas and Farkas' mother Hannah. I'm going to be working on this with my other stories. Anyway, she's also the Dragonborn but will become the Harbinger of the Companions, Guild Master of the Thieves Guild, A Nightingale and Listener of the dark Brotherhood. All the while beginning to fall in love with Brynjolf along the way
1. Chapter 1

Persephone was born a Dunmer but she was raised by a Nord woman with twin sons named Vilkas and Farkas. They were happy having a little sister around the house with her laughter as she learned how to walk and talk with some help.

As they had gotten older, they would often accompany their mother, Hannah to the market until the day that she had them hide before she was killed. Jergen knew that she was adopted and had Kodlak give him a hand with them. Kodlak had picked Persephone up and she buried her head in the crook of his neck as he carried her out of the house whimpering.

They never saw their mother again but became a part of the family at Jorrvaskr until Persephone chose to leave when she was 14 and her brothers understood her reasons.

But it wasn't until about 3 years later did she find out that she was the Dragonborn of legend. And this is her story.

* * *

Author's note. Sorry for this chapter being so short, I'm running on fumes while writing this chapter but it will be getting better as we go along. Just like my other stories.

Suggestions would be nice, but I'll understand if you, the readers won't provide them. Yes, this may be like other stories but I'm trying to provide another story of the world's well known twins with an adopted sister who's a Dunmer.

So, please feel free to read stories by Girlygeek, SirenOmega, Rothalion and Merstouch. And please be nice to them while reading their stuff. Have a problem with any of my stories? Please pm me and ask me about them. Other then telling the author on me about stealing their ideas.

Anyway, have a great day and please read away.


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone had managed to become Listener of the Dark Brotherhood at 15, and yet, she managed to also become Guild Maser of the Thieves Guild and a fellow Nightingale as well after revealing Mercer's true crimes to the guild at 17 and well, she was caught trying to cross the border to return home.

She even dealt with the College of Winterhold and became arch-mage. And now, that she's finally eighteen she's headed back to Jorrvaskr. She's been able to ride Shadowmere there when she noted her brother Farkas fighting a giant with Aela and another new companion named Ria and she figured she'd join in the fun.

The giant wasn't expecting her to attack from the rear so when he turned towards her, she dismounted her stallion and moved with all the litheness of an elf and managed to shoot the bastard right through the eye socket as she rolled out of harm's way as the giant died right at her feet. The young Dunmer smirked a bit as she lowered her Nightingale hood and mask when her brother gave her a bear hug.

Despite everything that happened, Persephone's happy to be home and she returned Farkas's hug with the same amount of love as she said. "I'm happy to see you Farkas, hello Aela." The huntress smiled as Ria introduced herself to her.

The dark elf nodded as Shadowmere appeared once back at the stables and they all walked back up to the gates when one of the guards stopped her. She smirked a bit before telling the guard thus. "I'm here to see the Jarl about defenses for Riverwood. I was at Helgen about to have my head chopped off but a dragon appeared, so please let me pass."

The guards nodded and let her through. As she left to go to Dragonsreach she promised to join the Companions after that and she stayed true to her word. After getting the Jarl to listen to her and send guards to Riverwood, she had yet to deal with joining the Legion and fighting the stormcloaks. BVut first, she chose to join the companions.

After heading downstairs and towards Kodlak's room she overheard him speaking with her other brother Vilkas about something called the blood. Persephone waited until the conversation was ended before approaching Kodlak for the chance of joining when she was in another bear hug, this time from Vilkas and the Harbinger smiled as he had her brother see how her arm was and well, she became a whelp.

She smiled before sighing and saying to herself. "I'm happy to be here. Oh, it's so good to be home, even though you're not here mama."


	3. Chapter 3

In between doing jobs for the companions, Persephone Moonhunter had finally joined the Legion when Hadvar smirked before stating rather simply. "Took your damned sweet time joining don't you think my friend? How've you been?"

She smiled and said, "I'm well Hadvar, I've been busy with the Dark Brotherhood, The Thieves Guild and the Companions. I'm also in between jobs for the Companions." The Nord nodded and she joined the Legion and dealt with the civil war all the way to the bitter end.

Finally, she was to undergo her trail, and that was to reclaim a fragment of Wuuthrad for the honor of the Companions and Farkas was to be her shield brother for it. And she agreed to it.

Once off to Dustman's Carin with her brother, Persephone was wearing her Nightingale armor when she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder. Farkas asked her,"What's wrong Persephone? You've been awfully quiet ever since we left Jorrvaskr."

She nodded and asked him. "Farkas can I tell you something that's been on my mind lately?" When he nodded yes she went on with what had happened. "I've dealt with the Dark Brotherhood and became it's Listener. I had to kill the Emperor but the first time around didn't work, but when I had gotten home however, the sanctuary was burning and I found most everyone there dead. Arnbjorn, he shifted into a werewolf but died quick before the soldiers saw me. I helped save Nazir and Babette from that hell but not before joining the Night Mother in her coffin and killing Astrid. I dealt with the commander and the Emperor long before I even joined the Thieves' Guild. I've been pickpocketing people before I had gotten to Riften and Brynjolf, well he noticed that I was pickpocketing Maven Black-Briar without getting caught so he recruited me for the guild. I was able to get to the Ragged Flagon without much problem and I had to deal with some people who didn't pay up, but I had kept it clean and met Mercer Frey. He sent me to Goldenglow Estate to deal with the wood elf who owned it and I found a message with an odd symbol on it and did other jobs for both Delvin and Vex when I had to go talk with an Argoinan in Solitidue for various reasons. And he had told about Karliah, who had shot me in Snow Veil Sanctum before that bastard stabbed me. And she helped me clear her name to the Guild. Brynjolf gave me this weird look but he knew that I was bright and had understood everything that had happened so we had transacted the oath with Nocturnal and I also have the other Daderic princes all vying for my soul when I die. So, now as Nightingales, we had gone after Mercer and I killed him for what he did not only to me but to the Guild . But, now I'm also Guild Master. Not to mention the Dragonborn."

Farkas was surprised at what she had just told him. When they had arrived at their destination and went inside. Once inside, Farkas noticed there someone had been doing some digging as did Persephone and they were quiet when dragur attacked them. She was loosing arrow after arrow when one of the bastards had gotten too close and she stabbed the corpse in he eye with her ebony dagger and then she threw it at another who was coming up behind Farkas.

After the fight they kept going until Persephone had unwittingly locked herself in a room while her brother smirked and said. "Now look wwhat you had gotten yourself into. Don't worry though, I'll find the release."

She nodded before shouting. "Farkas look out" as the Silver Hand surrounded him. One of them was hoping to bring him down when he shifted into a werewolf before she knew what had happened. She was trying to fully understand what happened when he found the release and she moved out of the room. After they had gotten the fragment and dealt with more drauger, Persephone found a Word of Power. And they had finally went back to Whiterun so that she could become a Companion.

Once the ceremony was completed she asked Kodlak about the Beastblood and he knew that her brother had told her about in the crypt and told her not to be worried with an old warrior's fears but to celebrate with the others and to get a better blade then what she was using at the time. That night, Persephone went to the whelps' room to get some sleep when Vilkas gently took her hand and guided her to his room where Farkas was waiting.

The three spoke late into the night but there was no secrets left in the dark now and they had finally gotten some sleep before Skjor had gotten her up to join the Circle as a werewolf. And Persephone became a sister in the pack. They dealt with the Silver Hand but Skjor had been killed and Aela told her to go after them with a vengeance. And she did after she went back home To Jorrvaskr to tell the others of what happened.

She went back o the Guild after that job and saw to some business while talking with Brynjolf about losing a friend. The redhead placed his arms around her and held her close while she cried about his loss and he soothed her better then anything else would have. After doing some jobs for Delvin and Vex, Persephone went to deal with the witches of Glenmoral coven and she killed them all, only to find out that Kodlak was killed by the Silver Hand and Wilkas was furious with her when she threw the bag with the witches' heads in it at his feet in defiance.


	4. Chapter 4

Persephone knew that everyone was having a hard time with Kodlak's death, including her brothers but at least Vilkas' temper simmered down as she went to Farkas's side and placed her arms around his frame letting him know that she was there and that everything would be alright.

They went to Driftshade Refuge and dealt with the Silver Hand with everything that was needed to be done and she and her elder brother retrieved what was lost. As they went back to Dawnstar for the night, Persephone was trying hard not to cry but it just couldn't be helped any and she cried.

Vilkas gently placed his arms around her and held her close while sobs shook her small frame but eventually, all the tears were spent and he carried her to the inn to spend the night before getting back to Whiterun for Kodlak's pyre.

The next morning, found the two back at Jorrvaskr for the pyre and after Aela lit it she said. " Members of the Circle,let us gather in the Underforge to mourn our last together" and left with the twins following behind her.

Earlund spoke to Persephone asking her. "Do you think you could find the fragment that Kodlak has always kept close to himself lass? I don't think I'm the best person to go through his things." And she nodded in agreement and went to find it.

Once in her Harbinger's room however, she felt his presence everywhere, knowing that he was always watching out for her and her brothers while they and Aela were just younglings. Eventually, she went to the bed side table and found the item she was seeking but she had also found his journal and chose to read it before going any further.

The journal read thus. "In my dream, I saw a young Dunmer woman from over many years prior coming home to join us. And I remembered her from when Jergen brought them here. Her name is Persephone Moonhunter and she is a young dark elf willing to learn our ways, but when she had gotten older left for a while. And as so far as dreams go, when I do get them, I pay heed and as I looked at the young woman in front of me we turned and fought the beast as we drew swords. And so, when I get them, I knew that she was to become the next Harbinger of the Companions because her brothers Vilkas and Farkas have the passion but neither are interested in it and Aela I fear is far too lonely to do it. So she has always kept a calm hear and clear head when dealing with the others here. A gentle word or gesture, but alas, I am afraid of telling her about the blood but she knows from having been told about it and well, she knows that I at least want to be cured. and when Hircine tries to claim my soul I will tell him, Look at that young woman there on Nirn, she has the ability to cleanse my soul. And yet, we have had a rare cause to speak and I had also hoped of imparting the history of the Harbingers as she took my place. May the Gods always guide her in the right direction."

Persephone was stunned by what she had just read, but opted to take the journal with her when she met with the other members of the circle for she too is a werewolf and has done well with the blood. Once back at the Skyforge, she returned the piece of Wuuthrad Earlound needed to repair it for remounting and she joined the others beneath it hearing Vilkas saying. "The old man had just one wish and that was to be clean before going to Sovngarde but he never got it. And he should have it on matter our own thoughts on the blood."

Aela and Farkas agreed with him when the Huntress asked her., "So, Persephone, what do you think of all this? You've always been his pet from the beginning."

The Dunmer snorted and asked. "Is that what you think of me Aela? As a pet? I was never Kodlak's pet for as long as I could remember and you of all people knew that as well as my brothers. Sure there were times when I was far too young to play with them and the other children but that's when he kept me close and helped me learn how to read, write and get over my fear of what had happened to mama years ago. I was struck dumb for months after she had been killed by bandits. Gods, I still get nightmares about that very night. But never was I anyone's pet."

And Earlound agreed with her saying. "That was when dragons were merely legends and there no such thing as vampires and such. But tools are meant to be broken and repaired."

Vilkas asked with some excitement in his voice. "Is that Wuuthrad? I thought that it would never be fully repaired Earlound."

The older Nord nodded and as he approached Persephone said. "As the bearer of the shards, you should be the one to carry Wutthrad into battle. And as for the rest of you, you'd best get ready to head to the Tomb of Ysgrommar. For Kodlak."

And the others said in unison. "For Kodlak" as they left the Underforge with the young elf trailing behind them heading first to Breezehome to pick up some health potions and Lydia for some help. But she also has two adopted children. Sofie from Windhelm and Lucia from Whiterun in her home as well and she told them that she'll be back soon.

Once at Ysgramor's Tomb, Persephone entered and saw Vilkas waiting for her at the entrance. She quietly handed him the journal before returning Wutthrad to the original Harbinger and heading out with Farkas and Aela. Once they had gotten through most of the warriors she noticed that her brother was nervous and she asked him. "Farkas, what's the matter?"

Than she remembered that when she went with Farkas to Dustman's Carin they had encountered frostbite spiders and she knew that he had hated them with a passion. And he had chosen to stay behind with Vilkas and the two went on ahead. Once at the center of he tomb she spoke with Kodlak before placing a witch;s head in the fire and killing his wolf spirit, thus allowing him to go to Sovegarde and Aela was surprised when the old man named her the next Harbinger of the companions.

They told her brothers when they went back to the entrance and Vilkas understood what the journal meant about her and they wen home for now. That night, she sent Lydia with the girls to the mead hall for the next couple of nights so that she can think things through and she had started crying again when Bryn appeared at her side.

She gave her fellow Nightingale a smile as she told him what had happened and she knew that she needed to be doing some jobs for both Vex and Delvin. She gave him a hug and said "Let Karliah know that I'm thinking of her daily and the others that I'll be back in Rfiten soon."

He nodded and headed home to the thieves Guild and she asked her brothers to take care of the Companions as she headed to Riften for a few days. The girls had meant their uncles and they were content to be at the mead hall with Lydia and Persephone changed into her Nightingale armor and left for Riften on Shadowemere.

Once back at the Guild she was discussing things with Delvin when she received a special job dealing with a friend of Olfried Battleborn's in Whiterun and she agreed to do it. Once done with the job she returned and got her cut when Brynjolf gave her one to do. She did it well while remembering how she had gotten to be Guild master. And both she and Brnyjolf first felt the love beginning to build between them as time wore on.


	5. Chapter 5

After dealing with the job Brynjolf had given her, Persephone went to Dragonsreach to talk with the Jarl and she spoke with his court wizard Farengar about the Dragonstone in Bleak Falls Barrow just outside of Riverwood.

Once on the move, she thought back to when she had dealt with the Thieves' Guild after dealing with the Dark Brotherhood and becoming the Listener. As she walked up the mountain she remembered how she first met Brynjolf.

She was in Riften when he noticed her pickpocketing Maven Blackbriar and her daughter Ingun, without even getting caught. He recruited her in the market and she even managed to plant Madsei's silver ring on Brand-Shei without a damned hitch.

And when she joined them in the Ragged Flagon he was having an argument with Vekel the Man about being a part of a dying breed when they had finally taken notice of her. The nord chuckled as he asked. "Part of a dying breed eh? Then what would you call this then? Welcome to the Flagon lass, to be honest, I didn't think you'd show up after our little stunt in the market place."

She smirked as she replied. "Getting here was easy and to be honest, I'm a damned fine pickpocket Bryn."

"Reliable and headstrong?" murmured Brynjolf, "aye lass, you'll do just fine after you deal with Keerva, Bersi Honyhands and Helga. They owe our group some coin so take care of it but without bloodshed. We're not murderers."

She nodded and left the Flagon with a smile on her face knowing how to get the gold for the guild without bloodshed. Once she started the job, she stole the coin needed from each person without them even seeing her doing it and she returned with a rather smug look as she gave the coin to Brynjolf. So when she had met Mercer Frey he knew that she was going to be his undoing but didn't really say anything about it, save for sending her into Goldenglow Estate and dealing with the owner, Aringoth.

As she dealt with the guards, she burned down three of the bee hives with flames and went inside, carefully creeping until she was on the second floor and found the wood elf's room with ease and she stole the key to his safe and his elven arrows along with a queen bee statue that she'll sell to Delvin once back within the Flagon of course.

So, as she crept through the basement, she felt like she was doing Aringoth a favor when she found the damned safe and unlocked it with ease. She found the gold and an odd little symbol to boot as well.

Once outside of the estate, Persephone muttered to herself. "Why would Aringoth sell the estate to whomever is connected to this damned little symbol? Only the Gods may know why as well."

However, once at Bleak Falls Barrow she dealt with some bandits outside and as she entered the old ruin her mind went back to dealing with the guild. After she sold the little queen bee statue to the older thief she went to tell Bryn that she finished the job and did it cleanly as well. She went on to doing other jobs until she went to Solitude and dealt with their contact within The East Shipping Company and had gotten the name of the buyer, Karliah.

So, she and Mercer went to Snow Veil Sanctum and dealt with the problem save for the Dunmer saving her life with an arrow dipped in a rare poison that rendered her unable to move when Mercer stabbed her through the heart. And as she crept through the old crypt near Riverwood, she was sill surprised that she was made into a nightingale as well as Brynjolf.

She smiled quietly to herself as she thought of the red headed thief as she often did as she went about her work, she was slowly beginning to have feelings for him and he returned them without even saying anything. And as she crept pas some druager, she was happy to have been sent to Winterhold to meet Enthir and gain some rubbings from a museum in Markarth and return them.

As she and Karliah exposed Mercer to the guild, she was watching Brynjolf's reaction to the contents of the journal that Gallus had written, and surprise was written all over his face. So, they became Nightingales and transacted the Oath as well. Persephone was fighting the guild master herself when she had finally killed him and gained the eyes of the falmor and they had gotten out by way of Bronze Cave and she went to return the skeleton key.

And return it she did, she met Gallus and dealt with the path to test her skills as a thief and she survived and gave the key back to Nocturnal as well as gained a new ability as well. She had to talk with Delvin and Vex for more jobs and well, she did them all well. She also did special jobs for the older breton and spoke with Brynjolf to finally become the next guild master. She spoke with him after that and they felt the attraction between them, and well, they began falling in love.

Persephone worked on using the golden claw that she found the bandit's corpse and she went ahead and learned the first word of Unrelenting Force, Fus and claimed the dragonstone after killing off a druager death lord. She returned the golden claw first before giving the stone to Farnger to study when Irileth summoned them both right away.


	6. Chapter 6

Persephone's always being the living proof that nords can raise elven children if they're properly adopted as she was when she was just a child. And yet, she's always been very close to her older brothers ever since childhood. And she loved every moment of it as well.

As she waited for the court wizard and he housecarl to arrive with the guard, she went over her feelings for a certain thief back at the guild. Her mind went back when she arrived back at the guild with Karliah there ahead of her and as they entered the cistern, she knew that she had to trust her heart while Brynjolf read Gallus' journal about Mercer's betrayal of the guild and the attempted murder of their newest member whom he's having feelings for rather strongly.

While the guard told the Jarl about what had happened at the watchtower, she was sent with Irelith to deal with the dragon and well, they dealt with the dragon until he shouted "Dovakiin no" at the end and she absorbed it's soul and shouted the first word of Unrelenting Force.

The guards knew who she was and so did the Greybeards who called her from High Hrothgar. So, she told the Jarl that the dragon was dead when he told her to go to the Greybeards and she nodded before leaving to get some things from Jorrvaskr before leaving.

She ran into her older brothers and explained why she had to leave for High Hrothgar early the next morning by way of Ivarstead. Vilkas gave her a smile as Farkas embraced her in a bear hug that lifted her off her feet for a few moments. As she smiled, she knew that she could always talk to her older brothers whenever she felt like she needed to and she did, months after their mother's death by bandits.

After Hannah's death, they were taken to Jorrvaskr and raised there. Persephone couldn't find her voice for months afterwards but she slowly worked on regaining it when she was with her brothers. Once, however, she asked Vilkas why she was adopted and he gave her their mother's journal and she began reading it.

One of the entries was interesting so she reread it. And it was the story of how she was adopted from Honor Hall in Riften. "I was in Riften today looking for a little girl for the boys because I was never truly graced with a daughter like other mothers. And I was shown to Honor Hall where there were both boys and girls, but there was a little dark elf lass about 2 to 4 years old who never knew who her parents were. And we bonded right away and I adopted her, naming her Persephone Moonhunter for the moon shaped birthmark on her left shoulder blade. When we arrived home, she was shy around her brothers but soon opened up as they kept her out of the way while I had gotten dinner cooking. As she grew, I could see her as an archer like Aela or as a warrior. But larceny is in her blood as well. But that is a story for another time. For now, I fear that something bad will happen to me and I shall never see them fully grown. And this truly worries me."

And as she returned home from getting the horn and killing a dragon in a little hamlet near Windhelm, Persephone was about ready to collapse when her wolf nuzzled into her side a bit and whined. She arrived home for the night, as she had bought Breezehome with all of the furnishings and such with the gold she had gotten as she became the Listener for the dark BrotherHood, Guild Master of the Thieves' Guild and a Nightingale, along with becoming both the Harbinger of the companions and the dragonborn.


	7. Chapter 7

Persephone always knew that being the Listener would be amusing and it was while she was working her way through the ranks to the lofty title as well. But it truly shocked her most was when she became Guild Master of the thieves' guild and a fellow Nightingale. She knew that she and Brynjyolf would hit it off well.

And they did. As she worked on getting jobs done for both Delvin and Vex, after each one was done and before turning hem in, she'd always seek him out just to let him know how well the jobs were done until she came back severely injured from working on a job in Markarth returning a mold to the silversmith there.

And well, the red headed thief tended to her before she went home to Whiterun to talk with the jarl and she found out that she was also the dragonborn too. She has various plots of land where she built homes outside the cities selling them and with homes inside some of the holds, it wasn't always easy knowing where she'd be when she needed time off from everything and everyone.

Her brothers know that she adopted two children. Sofia from Windhelm and Runa. Both stay with Lydia in Breezehome while she's away. But for once, she dealt with Mercer and returning the Skeleton Key before going to learn the shout to ground Alduin at the Throat of the World and then again in Sovengarde.

Life has a habit of making people fall in love and while the young huntress was in the Bee and Barb she bought am Amulet of Mara and has yet to wear it. Showing that she's free to be married. But as she fought Alduin in Sovengarde everyone was worried. Because, as she had gotten older, she dealt with the Dark Brotherhood and became the Listener, the College of Winterhold and became Arch-mage, The Companions and became Harbinger. But it was with the Thieves Guild that she went farther then most ever could.

And why the former guild master wanted her dead. Before she went to call Odavingg to take her to Skuldaufin, she visited each place to visit before leaving for the fight against the world eater. And yet, it was with her fellow guild mate and nightingale that she felt the sparks of love developing between them. He told her how he felt as well. "Persephone, it was the first day we met that I felt sparks go off between us because it was meant to be and well when Mercer came back from Snow Veil Sanctum without you, I knew that somehow you were still alive. And now, well the bastard's dead and we now have our patron back and you as our new guild master and nightingale. I just want you to know that I love you lass and to please be safe. Return to all of us, to me."

She nodded and said in reply. "Of course I'll return Bryn, I love you too. And to be honest, I've been hoping to make an honest thief out of you yet. I've got two girls that I've adopted back home in Whiterun. and you'll also need to meet my twin brothers, Vilkas and Farkas."

And they agreed to do just that when she came home. Once defeating Alduin in Sovengarde, Persephone felt his last tail strike to her ribs and she managed to get to the guild where couriers were sent to Dawnstar, Winterhold, and Whiterun to say that she survived the fight with the world eater and defeated him, but not before getting severely injured and was bleeding internally.

Collete was sent for and she saw to her arch-mage in Honeyside with members from the companions, the thieves' guild and the dark brotherhood there to lend a hand as needed. Despite it all, she pulled through and the others went home save for Brynjolf because he promised the healer that he would stay by her side until she woke up. Vilkas and Farkas met him and they were content with the way he made his love known for her and well the thief knows that if he does anything stupid or harms her in any way, they'd kill him for sure.

That night, while the fire was stoked high for the night and Bryn fell asleep in a chair near the bedside, Persephone's fever finally broke and she croaked a bit before her love jolted awake from sleep and gave her some water to drink before kissing her lips and telling her to never give him another scare like that again and she weakly nodded in agreement.

As she grew stronger, she felt like going to Whiterun to be with her girls and Brynjolf traveled with her. The girls met him and they were happy to be getting a father, even though they were both thieves. And the wedding was set for a week from sun's dusk and when that week went by, they were wed. As she healed even further until everything was fully healed and well, they went to her house near Falkreath and were finally given the chance to become intimate with each other.

As they stripped, Bryn gently placed his hands on her hips and removed her panties. Leaving only her bra on and that was taken off as well. They were finally able to have a child of their own together. After their romp in the bedroom, they both dressed and returned home in Whiterun when she met a recruiter for the dawnguard and she joined up.

As she went through the ranks of the dawnguard, she learned of the history behind the group and well, she was happy to do it too because Seranna's father, Lord Harkon, needed to be killed. As she helped the young woman deal with her father, they retrieved Auriel's bow and used it on the vampire lord, finally killing him for good. and as she went home, she came across some agents from the island of Solsteim and they told her that she must die so that the first Dragonborn can walk Tamriel once more.


	8. Chapter 8

As she went to Solsteim, she learned about the temple of Mirrak and worked with a skald warrior named Lena. Once finding the black book inside the temple, she read it and met the first dragonborn and she knew that they would meet at the top of Accopliptya and that's how she met him.

Riding on dragonback to get there after finding more black books from Hermouais Mora and reading them, all the while dealing with jobs about Raven Rock. Once at the very top of the daderic prince's domain, she fought Mirrak and well, most of her injuries from fighting the World-Eater reopened and her fever returned.

But at the end of the fight, the bastard was killed by Mora himself and she agreed to be working for him for now as she claimed the first dragoborn's weapons and armor.

She returned home and well, Odhaviing took her to the College this time around to have the healer tend to her. Eventually, she went home. Brynjolf went to get her home to Whiterun to fully recover at home and yet, her fever raged for several weeks before it had finally broke and she was slowly nursed back to health.

As she began the healing process she was told by Dancia that she was pregnant and at the 5 month mark as well. The wounds had helped protect the babe as well as getting her back home to her family. The girls were dancing with joy and Brynjolf was trying hard not to cry, but they were tears of joy as well. Her brothers were happy for their little sister as well.

As she had finally fully healed, it was about time that she was going to give birth and she had twin boys that she named Kodlak and Skjor, after the two Companions that had passed on to Sovngarde before they were born.

She kept pushing for hours on end and she finally managed to give birth to the twins, even though it was far harder for someone bearing twins just like her adoptive mother did with her twin sons and her older brothers as well.

But she was also happy that she saved Skyrim from not only Alduin, the World-Eater, but Lord Harkon and Mirrak as well. And she's proud of fulfilling the prophecy about the Dragonborn returning home to defeat the dragons. Even though she herself was born a Dark Elf, a Dunmer.


	9. Chapter 9

Persephone knew that she was finally able to finish the fight against the first dragonborn despite being injured and pregnant as well. After the twins were born, she knew that she was happy to just let the world go by now and she still keeps her journal for future generations to read.

And as such, as the boys grew she and her husband had a few more children together before Brynjolf passed on in his sleep at the age of 84. She was at that point, in her late 70s and she knew that he was headed home to Sovengard as will she when her count of days were done.

Persephone wen back to the mead hall while leaving the house to her kids to use as they wished. Vilkas was well loved as was Farkas but both had married when they were younger and left behind families of their own as well.

The young dark elf knew that she has family waiting for her when it's her time to go and she knows that it's close. She was off fighting Cicero because he went rogue again and he managed to severely injure her before she killed him and she managed to get home without bleeding out too much.

But even the preistess of Kynareth knew that she was close because there was frostbite venom introduced into her already fragile body and the older woman became sick.

As the days grew shorter, so did the harbinger's breathing and she chose Ria as the next harbinger and embarked the knowledge as well until she drew her last breath and closed her eyes for the last time.


	10. Chapter 10

"And so, that's why your name's Persephone my dearest heart." Murmured Kodlak to his daughter when she asked about her namesake. The child nodded in understanding as she slowly walked off thinking about the story her father had just told her.

And as the granddaughter of the fabled Dragonborm, she knew that she has to uphold her name and her grandmother's name as well because of her status of being the Harbinger and leader of the other factions as well.

But Persephone's proud to be named after her and will always be loyal to her family. And this has been the full legend of how one little dark elf lass was adopted by the mother of twin boys and raised in Skyrim for all her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Persephone knew that she has a lot to uphold being named after her grandmother and she knows that she was a dunmer raised by a nord woman with twin boys. Her younger brothers are twins and named after both Vilkas and Farkas.

And her new born baby brother was named after Brynjolf, her grandfather. And as such, they all had to uphold their family names and pass them on along with the stories found within her journals and such.

One day, however, she felt her grandmother's spirit and she saw her ghost. Now, these are my musings as a daughter of my mother's a granddaughter of Kodlak's and a great granddaughter of Persephone Moonhunter and these will be added to the chronincles of my family once I've added in my own family history. I am Mara and this is the story of my family.


End file.
